


Call Me Eames

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss





	Call Me Eames

“Don’t call me Bobby,” he snarls, absolutely finished with how she says his name.

“Don’t call me Nicole,” she snaps in that nasty, delighted way she manages.

He has her pinned to the wall, her soft, perfectly curved body straining against his as he holds her by her wrists.

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. “What should I call you then?”

“Eames,” she says without hesitation and he sees an embarrassed flush on the apples of her cheeks.

He pulls back slightly, unsure if he heard her correctly. “ _Eames_?”

“C’mon,” she purrs, “you know you want to. She’s incorruptible.”

“Unlike you, Nicole.”

“Goren, don’t you need to get it out of your system?” she asks without a trace of her accent, using the same tone as Alex does, pushing her hips against his. Instinct causes him to move his own against her in response and her lips curl into a nasty smile, suddenly using Nicole’s low whisper. “Now you can. I won’t tell. It can be our little  _secret_.”

The next day Bobby can’t look at his partner.


End file.
